


What Did Just Happen?

by BadAssPANTieStalker, Meorri



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birbs, Blood, Explicit Language, F/F, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Stalking, Violence, You have a cat, bunch of action, you break into places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssPANTieStalker/pseuds/BadAssPANTieStalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meorri/pseuds/Meorri
Summary: It was supposed to be easy to steal the Inertron from Luthor-Corp but instead of getting the metal you got kidnapped and found yourself in the clutches of none other than Lillian Luthor and your life got flipped upside down. Now you are on the run and always on the lookout for Jonathan and his henchmen. As life seems to settle a bit for you, you meet a strangely familiar woman.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction I ever wrote. ^^  
> I hope all of you like it.  
> And a huge shout out to Meorri co.writer and muse! Go check her out. She is amazing. :3

It was one of her biggest missions so far. Enter and rescue. They got an anonymous tip about an illegal facility experimenting on humans with Alien DNA. Alex was new to the D.E.O., but already one of the best agents there. It was really hard, but her determination to be able to protect her sister and in the process save aliens and people alike pushed her to get even better. It was a rainy night, past midnight, when the S.W.A.T. team arrived, positioning themselves around the building.

“Team alpha in position.”

“Team delta, come in.”

“Team delta, ready. Explosives in position.”

 

 

**Meanwhile inside the facility:**

 

“LET ME GO!!!” you screamed as two men dragged you along a hallway to a makeshift lab. “You can’t DO THIS!!!” the men dragging you to the gurney kept ignoring you. The air was dank and musty, but that wasn’t the worst part; when they laid you on the gurney, the smell of blood hit you and you suddenly felt sick.

 

“Make sure to strap her in tightly. We don’t want anything to happen to you, do we now?” said a cold, glee filled voice. It was a tall woman, with blonde hair which she kept tied in a high bun. She was wearing black clothes covered by a blue apron. The woman grinned as the men started strapping you to the gurney. That smile gave you shivers.

 

‘Why is this happening to me?!’ you asked yourself, panic stricken.

——–

 

“All in position?”

“Ready.”

“GO!”

 

——–

 

There was an explosion that caused the whole building to shake. The sudden burst of the blast and a loud ringing in your ears let you feel dizzy. It was dusty and dark, all you heard was screaming. You turned your head towards the sound and saw as parts of the building started falling down, smashing lamps, gears and the smaller of the two men, killing him immediately.

 

‘This is not real! What is going on?!’ You felt sicker than before, you turned away as fast as possible not being able to stomach the scene in front of you.

 

The second man shouted something, but everything was muffled so you couldn’t make out what he was saying. You saw him running towards the woman trying to help her get up, but she shoved him away and barked orders at him. The bulky man obeyed, picked up something from the lab table and ran to one of the doors. As the situation unfolded you noticed that one of your hands wasn’t shackled to the gurney yet, so you tried to free yourself as fast as possible without anyone noticing. You weren’t lucky though. The blond woman noticed your attempt of escape and looked furiously at you as she grabbed a syringe with a dark blue liquid in it, marching towards the gurney. A few seconds later you were able to free yourself from the last shakel just in time to dodge her attack . When your feet hit the ground you toppled over and hit your right knee on a sharp piece of metal, ripping open your skin. You screamed in agony. As you tried to ignore the pain as best a possible as you ran for the nearest door.

 

The moment you reached the door the woman pushed you forcefully against the cold metal and grabbed you by your hair, stretching your neck painfully. “My, my, you are more persistent than I expected you to be.”

 

“LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU SICK MONSTER!”

 

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, dear, but I can’t do that.” she breathed against your ear, seemingly enjoying you squirming under her forceful touch. A loud groan escaped your lips when she pressed her left knee cruelly against your knee pit, pressing your fresh wound against the cold surface of the door.

 

“Put your hands over your head and let go of her!” a female voice shouted.

 

“This idiot. I told him to keep everyone away from this lab.” your captor hissed. “It seems, my dear, someone came to your rescue, but I still got an ace up my sleeve.” Her grin was back in place and you screamed.

 

“HELP ME, PLEASE!!!” there was a pinch and a cold sensation in your neck as your body hit the floor.

 

“STOP!!!” the agent from before shouted as she shot three times but the woman was gone.

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!” you screamed as your body spasmed with maddening pain trying to fight the serum, but it was too late. The woman ran towards you but before she got the chance to reach you a burst of energy emerged from you like an explosion, pushing everything close to you away forcefully. The burst loosened more parts of the concrete building causing the ceiling to collapse, creating a cloud of dust that covered the entire area.

 

——–

 

As you slowly regained your conscience you cried out in pain. Everything hurt. “What happened?! What HAPPENED?!!” you shouted and covered your mouth and nose with your clothes as you started coughing violently. ‘I need to get out of here. NOW!’

 

 

**Meanwhile on the ground floor of the secret Lab:**

 

“Did you search the whole building?! WHY WAS NOBODY WITH HER?!” Hank Henshaw, the director of the D.E.O. asked one of his agents furiously.

 

“Yes, Sir. She- ” there was a static sound coming from the agent’s walkie-talkie followed by a voice.

 

“We found her!” Hank took the walkie-talkie out of the agent’s hand and spoke.

 

“How is she?” a short pause and a reply came.

 

“She has a head injury and probably some broken bones as well as a flesh wound on her arm but she is breathing.”

 

‘Thank god.’ Hank sighed in relief. “Bring her up safely, that’s an order!”

 

It took you hours to finally find your way out. The worst thing about it all was that you didn’t even know how you got there in the first place, the last thing you remembered was you being very close to stealing the ordered material from the science lab but then, nothing. You touched the back of your head and flinched. ‘Ouch, that probably explains my blackout...’ You opened a door and could feel the cold night air washing over you. It felt so good to be out of that hell hole, even though you couldn’t remember what happened. A sound from behind startled you. Footsteps. Loud footsteps approached. There was only little time to hide, so you ducked behind a huge piece of broken wall. As the agents passed you risked a peek. What you saw made you immediately cover your mouth. The agents were carrying a woman on a stretcher. One of her arms was hanging limply to the floor, while blood was dripping from a huge flesh wound. It was horrifying. Her whole body was plastered with wounds and blood, she looked dead. ‘She can’t be much older than I am...’ You tried to get a look at her face but her short brown hair covered it. As they walked through the door, you could see something flash on the woman’s right hand. It was a ring, it slipped from her middle finger and fell to the floor with a soft clatter.

The agents vanished and it got quieter and quieter till it was completely silent and you felt safe enough to emerge from your hiding spot. A shiver ran through your body, it was cold and the adrenaline kick was long gone, you felt completely exhausted. ‘One more step and I am out of here.’

Something stopped you though.

A silver light glared at you and you remembered that the woman lost her ring. A soft scratch was heard when you picked it up. It felt like ice against your skin but in seconds it heated up to your body temperature. You took a deep breath and started walking. The only thing on your mind was: How am I still alive?


	2. Stakeout

##  **2 years later**

**Reader’s P.O.V.**

Badoomp. Badoomp. Badoomp.  
I hear a faint heartbeat getting stronger with every beat. It’s cold and water is dripping from the ceiling. A drop hits me and splashes into thousands of tiny little droplets falling silently to the ground. Grey walls surround me, all weathered down and destroyed by time and rebuilt by nature. A warm light shines through a big hole in the ceiling in front of me. Everything seems far too silent. I take a breath. There are footsteps coming from behind. A clicking sound coming closer.

One. By. One.

One more step, one more click, one more splash, one more inhale and I turn around.

It feels wrong to look but I can’t do anything, something is pulling me to that sound. A soft hand slides over my right cheek, cupping my chin, guiding my head up. I see soft, light pink lips spreading into a smile. It’s a woman. Her face comes closer. I inhale sharply and close my eyes slightly. She guides me to lay my body down. Both of my hands are taken into hers and splayed to my sides. The woman is still standing over me while she puts her index finger over her lips, telling me to be quiet.

Suddenly, a hand from behind my head slides over my lips and presses my mouth shut. The woman turns a glaring light at me and fades into a dark silhouette. The smile on her voice makes me shiver.

“Make sure to strap her in tightly. We don’t want anything to happen to you, do we now?” I try to get away, to get loose but my head and arms are held by strong hands keeping me strapped to the surgical chair I am lying on. I try to scream and shout as the woman towers over me with a syringe in her hand but nothing works, I am helpless. My head is turned to the side as the womans hand with the needle comes closer. Badoomp. “This will all be over soon, you’ll see.” Badoomp. The needle pierces my skin. Badoomp!

“NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!” I shoot up screaming my lungs out. Breathing fast and heavy as tears start to fall from my eyes. “STOP!!! WHY CAN’T IT STOP!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!” I scream at nothing, taking my head into my hands, pulling at my hair rocking my body. “I can’t take it anymore.. Make IT STOP!!!!” I sob, breaking down completely.

 

———

 

I don’t know how much time passed but I calmed down, at least enough to hear a soft scratch and a meowing at my bedroom door.

“Fay” I exhale quietly, wiping my tear stained face and shifting my covers to slip out of bed to open the door. As I kneel down Fay immediately rushes to me and jumps into my arms purring and trying to reassure me. Her soft fur tickles me as she rubs her head lovingly on my neck. That made me giggle a bit. “Hey, it’s okay, Fay. It’s over.” I say as I give her a soft kiss and smile at her. After two years Fay learned to sense my nightmares coming but I never let her sleep in my room, I only let her in after I woke up and calmed myself down again.

 

**Flashback**

_“Come back here you street rat!!!” a man shouted. It startled me to no end. Adrenalin hitting me hard and panic rising in me again._

_‘I know that voice. How will I explain to him... how did he even find me?!’_

_I stood there frozen like a deer caught in headlight. Something furry hit my legs and I stared down in fear. It was a small grey kitten. She looked at me completely confused till the shouts of the man got louder and a light started flashing in the felines direction._

_“There you are!!!” he blared grimly into the night as he aimed his slingshot and fired. The small cat regained its composure faster than I did and charged past me, pulling me out of my state of shock, but it got hit nonetheless. It screeched in pain and dragged itself away from it’s torturer._

_“Die you piece of sh-!” he shouted in anger as he drew his sling and fired again._

_My body acted before my mind caught up, shielding the small cat from the projectile as I felt the sharp pain of the stone cutting through my flesh while I tried to muffle my scream of agony. The man suddenly realized he wasn’t alone in the alleyway._

_“Who in the seven hells–?!” he asked in disbelief. “Wait a minute, how the – ” he came closer and turned me around. I lifted my arms in defence but to no use, he picked me up by the collar of my vest and punched me straight in the face. “Where is the Inertron?!!” He shouted as he threw me back on the ground about to beat the sh*t out of me when I heard him shriek in surprise. The little cat clawed the man’s shank and bit into it hard. Panicked I stumbled to my feet, kneed him in his guts, grabbed the cat and vanished. I heard him scream after me but I couldn’t care less. The only thing that mattered was bringing us to a safe place._

_A few blocks later I rounded a corner sharply and the kitten dug its claws deeper into my shirt. I tried to stop but tripped over a stone. I completely forgot about the little cat. I managed to land on my side keeping the feline safe but hurting me even more. I kept my mouth shut to muffle my scream or else I would have been found. There were two or more men following me, I could hear their footsteps getting louder. My heart pounded so fast. They were so close._

_“Where is she?! Damn it!!! That woman should have paid us more!” the man from before, Jonathan, barked. He was standing near the edge as he looked around. A rustle a bit ahead of me made him look down lighting the whole area with his flashlight. I tried to stay absolutely still and prayed that the kitten would do the same. The white light roamed the area and came frighteningly close._

_‘I’m done for...’ I thought as tears started rolling down my face. As the light nearly reached the top of my head a shout in the distance and one of the men calling caught Jonathan’s attention. He rushed away and it got silent._

_Ten minutes later I felt safe enough to try and move only to cause the thorns to rip my skin and clothes even more open than they already had. “Fuck…” was all I managed to say. “Fuck, fuCK, FUCK..!” I sobbed. The corner I rounded led into a pit filled with blackberry bushes and some old junk covering the ground. I was lucky that I didn’t break anything considering the pit was quite deep. As I tried to get rid of some of the thorny vines the kitten started to stir and meow. “Hey, hey, everything’s okay. Wait a sec.” I lifted it with my left hand and placed it away from the thorns slowly freeing myself to get a look at all my wounds._

_My whole body was covered in blood and dirt. I had countless little cuts from the thorns, a huge gushing wound on my right knee which I ripped back open when I kneed that sick bastard in his stomach, a throbbing wound on my head and a whole lot of bruises and cuts all over my arms and legs. But I was alive and that was all that mattered. As I lifted my little fellow up I saw a collar lying on the ground, I picked it up and read the inscription. “Fay.” the kitten meowed and I smiled. “Do you want me to call you Fay?” the cat meowed again and I pressed it to my chest and gave it a soft kiss._

 

\-------

 

Ever since that night she stayed with me. It was a long journey to patch her back up but Fay is a fighter. Just like I am. Though some wounds just won’t heal.

Years passed since I was kidnapped and tortured but some of the images are still stuck in my head and there is nothing I can do to change that, except learn to live with them. We went through a lot. The both of us had to run and hide for years and we still do. Jonathan is still on the lookout for us but I keep close watch on him. It was hard to get back on my feet but I wasn’t alone anymore. I had Fay and we both managed to get away. I fled to National City to start a new life and so far it worked out. I am still working in a kind of shady business but I keep a low profile, I spy undercover for people who pay well, I give them information and they give me money. Nearly all of my orders are about cheating couples or blackmailing companies. It’s nothing special but it keeps me and Fay from the street and out of harm’s way.

She jumped on my bed and bumped her head against mine and shortly after Fay laid beside me I fell asleep, her purrs reassuring me, telling me that everything was okay.

 

\-------

 

Beep. Beep. Beep!

I jolted up and groaned. “I need to change that annoying sound.” I said as my hand flew over to the alarm clock beside my bed. Fay stretched beside me and licked my arm. “You agree with me, don’t you?” I say as I pet her and sigh as I rub my face to get some of that leftover sleep out of my system. “Ready for some breakfast?” I ask and Fay jumps up in joy. “Come.” I made my way to my desk and picked up my laptop. Fay and I walked side by side to the kitchen and she started purring loudly.

She meowed excitedly when she heard the rustling of the bag and the soft clinks of the food falling into her bowl. My smile spread even wider when she started chewing pleasantly. I sat down at the dinner table and started sending my current customer the details about the final details of our meeting tomorrow morning at a café just outside of National City. When I was done I closed my laptop, picked up Fay’s empty bowl and gave her some fresh water.

“And now some breakfast for me.” I said delightedly as I walked into my bedroom to change my clothes.

 

———

 

´What a bright and sunny day.’ I mused.

I was never too fond of the sun but something changed in me. That night changed me. I never payed much attention to it but I couldn’t deny it. Every time the warmth of the sun hit me I calmed down, got focused, I could feel the people around me radiating something. It was always there but it was strongest in the sunlight. It felt odd but in a good kind of way. Somehow soothing.  
And today was a particularly sunny day so I wanted to take my sweet time to enjoy it as long as possible, but my stomach decided otherwise. It started growling. ‘Okay, okay! I will hurry and eat something. Happy?’ it replied with another growl and I giggled.

I finally entered my favorite cafeteria – it’s located just about two blocks from my apartment – and decided to get myself a well deserved breakfast since today was the end of a boring case of the betrayal of husband number 5.

Sighing I opened the door. ‘OMG, it smells so good.’ I said as I speed walked to the counter, picked up a plate, filled it with food and payed. There was a free table near the exit with the perfect view of the park.

I sat down and started eating but midway through my meal I noticed someone across from my table watching me. It was a woman probably in her mid twenties? She looked cute but her demeanour changed as soon as she noticed me making eye contact with her. The woman blushed took the last piece of her sandwich and shoved it into her mouth. As she started rummaging through her small bag an ID tag peaked out and I could read the letters D.E.O.

‘That’s odd.’ I thought as I pretended to continue eating my meal.

The womans hand shot to the tag as she looked at me with a shocked and dangerously deadly twinkle in her eyes. That took me by surprise and she took the opportunity to grab her things and exit the cafeteria.

My eyes widened as cold sweat started to build on my forehead. ‘Did he find out where I live..? But I made sure he wouldn’t- ..! Damn it!’ I started to panic. ‘I need to find out who she is and what that D.E.O. is. Especially if it’s a special force of killers! I need to go!’ A loud screech resounded when I stood up and accidently pushed the table away. With a hard push I opened the door and rushed after the stranger without running.

My eyes never left the woman as she tried to lose me in the crowd that started building in the park. As she started running so did I. A few more steps just a bit more. “Hey! Stop!” I nearly caught her but a man bumped into me and I lost my balance.

“Watch where you're going!” the man rudely snapped at me and straightened his blazer. That threw me off. For a moment I totally blacked out and gaped at the man with a confused frown, till he huffed and walked past me.

‘Shit!’ I looked around and couldn’t find the woman in the crowd anymore. ‘Where did she go?!’ I started running again. ‘She can’t be far!’ A few meters from me I found her again, just crossing the street, glancing back at me. My expression hardened as I charged after her managing to catch the green light at the last blink. I was so close to her, I stretched my hand out but missed yet again. She turned a corner, I followed and got a kick in my stomach. “Argh..” That hurt really badly and my meal decided to greet me once more as I threw up. “I hate throwing up.. Damn it!” It was years since the last time it happened.

Minutes passed and the time it took me to compose myself was more than enough for her to get away. “She is good.. But I am better.” I walked to a sunny spot, closed my eyes and calmed my pounding heart. ‘I know I can do it.’ All my focus is directed to that somewhat familiar aura of that kick ass lady. I felt her. She ran quite a distance but I am still able to catch up to her. Fortunately I knew some shortcuts.

As I caught up with her I saw her entering a building. It was a skyscraper with security stationed at the elevators to the upper floors. ‘I can’t go in there.. Damn it!’ I stomped my foot lightly which got me some attention from the guards. I just smiled and nodded a good day at them. Looking quickly at which floor the woman exited the elevator and left the building. As I took the next bus back to my apartment to pick up my equipment, camera, night vision goggles, my sketchbook and some snacks for the stake out, and pencils to draw. ‘You never know when creativity hits you.’

Fay meowed. “Sweety, you can’t come with me. It’s just a boring stakeout, I’ll try and be back as soon as possible, okay?”

 

———

 

**Alex’s P.O.V.**

As she left the elevator to enter the D.E.O. Alex took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “What a way to start the day.” she whispered to herself.

“What?” Kara asked making Alex jump. “Woah it’s just me, Alex. You are quite jumpy today. Did something happen?” she asked with a worried smile.

„What? Oh, ah.. well. Yes and no?” Alex said still shook and confused by the whole situation. “I kicked a stranger today.”

“WHAT?!” Kara shouted and then quickly coughed as everyone was looking at her surprised. She pulled Alex aside, to get them away from prying eyes and ears. Leaving the communication area of the D.E.O. Kara asked again. “What happened? Why did you kick a stranger?” She eyed her sister from head to toe and turned her around. “Are you hurt?”

“I am fine Kara.” Alex laughed to calm her sister down.

“I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry.. Wait a minute. Why are you even here, I thought you were getting the girl?” Kara smiled, teasing her sister.

“I am, tonight. We will meet at the bar and play some pool. Gosh, Kara I’m so nervous..!”

“Alex has a girl crush!” Kara said poking and tickling Alex who tried to jump away from her sister but it was in vain.

“Kara, stop!” Alex giggled.

“Okay, but only because you have a date tonight.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows and winked at a furiously blushing Alex.

“Kara! I swear I will kick you like that woman from before!” Alex warned still blushing.

“You know it takes more than a kick to knock me down.” the superhero said as she crossed her arms. “Do you know why she followed you?”

 

“I might have stared at her for a bit too long. Stop looking at me like that!” Alex pointed her finger at Kara’s chest. “Something seemed really familiar about her, and, well, she caught me looking and I sort of, panicked and ran out of the cafeteria and she might have seen my ID in the process.” Alex blurted out balling her hands into fists and awkwardly hitting the wall with one of them. Kara just stared at her in disbelieve. Alex just nodded.

 

“But, still, why run after you?” Kara paused. “Except to tell you she likes you.”

“Maybe” Alex said sternly looking at Kara with a If-you-say-one-more-word-I’ll-murder-you look. “she works for CADMUS or some other organization. We need to find out who she is.” Alex sighs. “I will talk to Winn and ask him if he can pull out some of the surveillance footage from the cafeteria and the park and ID her if we get a good look at her.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kara smiled and bumped Alex’s shoulder lightly. “Promise to take care.”

“Promise.” Alex said as she hugged her sister.

“I have to go now, got another interview with Lena.” Kara turned to walk away but looked back one more time and pointed her finger at Alex. “And, You. Call me if you find something out.” Kara said looking fake mad at her sister but then she smiled and went on her way.

 

———

 

**Reader’s P.O.V.**

I position myself on a nearby skyscraper, covered and hidden by pipes on the building’s roof but still having all the important exits in my sight.

Time passed quite slowly so I decided to start drawing, I took out my sketchbook and started sketching the building the woman was working in and the woman herself as best as possible. It was quite fun, even some birds flew by and joined my stakeout. They even stayed for dinner.

‘My little bird army.’ I mused to myself.

It was starting to get dark and harder to draw so I switched to my night vision, so far there wasn’t much to see, all the offices were placed in the back part of the building, occasionally someone would come near the windows and look out but that was it. I sighed and put my sketchbook back into my backpack.

“What are they doing in there?” I groaned and slapped my hands over my face pulling my skin and hands down. “I want action, come on!” that seemed to be the cue for a bird to land on my head that tried to pull out some of my hair. “That’s not what i meant, Ruby!” I grumbled but luckily there was some movement coming from the 18th floor. “Finally!” The lady of my interest came close to the window talking to someone on the phone. A wide smile spread over her face as she ended the call and put on her jacket. “Time to go.” I said as I put all my things in the backpack, giving the birds a bit more food, and then rushed down the stairs.

 

———

 

I followed her to a shady looking place where she entered a tiny building. There was nothing special, at least from the outside but there was a faint beat coming from inside. I started to hum to the beat and count the seconds to a minute before I entered as well. It was a bar but as I looked closer I saw them. Aliens, everywhere. Some looked human some definitely did not. My whole body tingled as I felt all the auras radiating from them. As a man passed me I shook out of my amazement. ‘I have a mission! Where is she?’ I went to the bar and ordered a drink when I spotted her. She was hugging a woman at the pool table and then she pulled her into a kiss. My eyes shot wide open and I had to smile and blush. ‘That was unexpected.’ I mused but that smile fell nearly instantly after the other woman seemed to reject her. She was really hurt.. I could feel it, the whole room was suddenly filled with her pain.. The agent turned around and left the woman calling after her.

“Alex, don’t go.”

‘Alex..’

“I‘ll see ya.” Alex said as she stormed out of the bar.

‘Not good..’ I stood up when the woman at the pool table turned to the side, closed her eyes and covered them with her hand as she exhaled deeply and lowered the same hand to her lips.

‘Just don’t rush out’ I really had to hold myself back. The moment I turned my back to the bar, was the moment the woman by the pool table looked up and noticed me. We made eye contact. ‘Damn it! Maybe she thinks I am just looking because of what just happened. Just walk out casually.’ The woman’s eyes glared at me suspiciously but gladly she didn’t follow me outside. ‘That would have been quite a disaster.’

Alex was nearly out of my line of sight when I rushed out of the bar. She was walking in quite a quick pace taking the fastest route to the nearby street without running and calling the first cab she spotted. She entered it and drove off and I started to freak out. ‘For gods sake, no. Ah, wait! Where is a cab, cab, cab. CAB!’ I waved at one and jumped immediately inside. “Follow that cab at a distance.” I said as I pointed to the vehicle Alex was occupying. As I leaned back I gave myself a few seconds break. ‘Geeh, this day is turning out to be rather exhausting..’

It took about 10 minutes till the cab in front of us stopped. I immediately told the driver to stop, thanked and paid him as fast as possible. He took the money and stared at me for a few seconds before driving off. I just kept on smiling politely and waved. ‘I get why people think I am strange.’ I exhaled.

Alex’s cab had already left as she was trying to find the right key to open the front door. One turn and it opened. She already vanished into the building when I stood in front of it. I tried the door but it was already locked. ‘Argh. Let’s wake some people.’ I think while I ring an apartment. An elderly sounding man answers.

“Hello?”

“Hi, I am sorry to ring at such a late hour but could you open the door, please. I left my keys inside.”

“Of course, just a minute.” I heard some shuffling and a beep at the door. “There you go.”

“Thank you!” I say as I enter the building. ‘Now where are the mailboxes?’ about three meters away I spot them. ‘Alex, Ale- no, there you are. Alexandra Danvers apartment 32’ I took notes and walked up the stairs to the third floor where her apartment is located. As I walked closer to the door I heard her sobbing softly.

That made me stop for a minute. ‘Geez..’ I sigh. ‘I really hope you aren’t one of Jonathan‘s henchmen.’ It got quiet inside. ‘My cue to go.’

“I hope you feel better soon.” I whispered before leaving.

What I didn’t know at that moment was, Alex heard me say that. She ripped the door open but I was already gone.


	3. It’s A Matter Of National Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. ;A; But I hope this chapter makes somehow up for it.

# Chapter 2: It’s A Matter Of National Security

Alex P.O.V.

Bip, bip, bip! “Argh, stop it! I heard you the first hundred times!” Alex groans while trying to smack the clock but only manages to hit her nightstand till she lifts her head high enough to look where she is actually supposed to be hitting the damn thing. She didn’t stopped drinking after Kara left her to her thoughts and now she had a hangover. “Why didn’t I drink more water.. and why do I already hear Kara’s nagging?” 

“Alex!” Alex jolts up not expecting to actually hear Kara’s voice followed by loud knocks coming from the entrance hall.

“Kara, stop knocking!” she shouts but immediately regrets doing it and covers her ears to stop the ringing sound echoing in her head.

“Are you still in bed? You are late Alex! WAke up! Don’t make me come in there?!”

“Go away, Kara!” Alex feels a gush of wind and Kara is in her apartment just like yesterday. “Remind me again why I shouldn’t remove that balkony?”

“Alex, you look terrible and - uh. You need to brush your teeth, did you keep drinking? Alex come on.”

“Thanks for the cheery wake up call.” Alex grumbles into her pillow till she remembers. “Oh, Kara I totally forgot we-”

“Wanted to get breakfast at Noonan’s before work, yeah.” Kara raises her eyebrows and presses her lips into a thin line and sighs. “But, since I am the bestest sister anyone could wish for, I brought you these.” She hands Alex the bag with a smile. “I figured you need some cheer up food. How do you feel?”

Alex sighs and takes the bag with a thankful smile.  
“How do you think I feel?” Alex says while looking down at the bag in her hands. “It still hurts and the hangover doesn’t make it any better.” 

Kara places her hand over Alex’s shoulder and strokes her. “Come on, let’s get you out of bed.” 

 

\---------

They spent the remainder of the time talking and eating. Kara was trying to get Alex to drink some more water and orange juice but Alex deflected her attempts by stuffing her mouth with donuts. 

 

\---------  
Alex is exhausted she didn’t sleep much last night. The alcohol had the complete opposite effect on her last night, instead of putting her to sleep it kept her awake and thinking. It was five in the morning when she managed to finally blackout. 

At the D.E.O. she was greeted with the usual nods and smiles directed at her. She entered the locker room to change into her D.E.O. gear. As she opened her locker Alex heard someone entering the room and placing their gear bag beside her while opening their locker as well.

“Morning, Danvers.” Alex’s friend and colleague Agent Vasquez smiles at her.

“Morning, Vasquez.” Alex smiled weakly back.

“Everything alright?” Vasquez looks at Alex with a hint of concern. It’s unusual to see Alex all messy and tiered. 

“Yeah.. yeah, I just couldn’t sleep last night.” 

“If you need someone to talk to you know I always have time for you.” 

\---------

Alex walked out of the locker room and into her lab. She had a few personal projects running to get her mind off of Maggie, one of them being recreating Astra’s kryptonite inhibitor, so far she had no luck. Alex managed to create a converter but it was too big to fit into an amulet. It was frustrating her to no end. The thing that frightened her was having Cadmus out and about attacking aliens all over the city aliens including Supergirl. She couldn’t bare seeing her sister hurt again. 

Alex thought about asking for Winn’s help but decided not to, he would probably tell Kara about it and Kara would tell her that she can take care of herself, that she needn’t worry about her but that’s something Alex couldn’t do. Her sister is always on her mind and she wants to keep her safe no matter what. 

A sound coming from the doorway startled her. It was J’onn with a stack of papers in his arms. 

“Morning, Agent Danvers.”

“Morning, J’onn.” she smiled weakly at him and tried not to look as unpleased as she felt looking at the paperwork he brought for her. “All for me?” she asked sarcastically. 

“I’m afraid so.” he placed the stack of papers on a nearby table and turned his attention back to her. “Everything alright? You seem troubled.”

Alex sighs in resignation, there was no point in denying her exhaustion and frustration about yesterday's event. “The night out didn’t went as planned… and sleep wasn’t something that came easy.” Alex bumped her fist lightly against the lab table in frustration.

“Explains the smell of alcohol.” J’onn squints his eyes to a tiny slit and frowns. 

‘I knew I should have taken does mints with me!’ Alex grumbles to herself.

“You know there are better ways to-“

“I know and that's why I will work my ass off today.”

“I can't let you work when you are still drunk, Alex.”

“I’m not drunk.” Alex tries to tell him but to no use. J’onn already made up his mind.

“I won't argue about this. You are dismissed for the day, Agent Danvers. Get some rest and sleep out your hangover, I will see you tomorrow.” he points his finger at her and leaves the lab.

‘God, damn it!’ Alex fumes. “I am not a slacker!”

“You will be today, that's an order!” J’onn called behind his shoulder, at Alex.

Alex grumbled and walked back to the locker room to change back into her casual clothes to get back home.

 

Reader P.O.V.

 

****

Meanwhile in Alex’s apartment building:

‘Latex gloves; Check! Hairnet; Check! Compact Camera, batteries and memory cards, all here, now I just need to open that door.’ with my left hand I press the tension wrench along the bottom of the lock while inserting the pick with my right hand. It takes me a few seconds but the lock opens. With a swift move I enter and close the door behind me. “Okay, now onto the rummaging part. Let’s see.” 

I look around and am pleasantly surprised. Alex has a really beautiful apartment, a modern open room well-lit by two big windows and a balcony door. To my right I spot a door that probably leads to her pantry and behind it her kitchen. “But that’s not what I am looking for.” even though my stomach urges me to look through her refrigerator for some food.  
But, no, I continue looking to my left and I spot a stack of papers on her coffee table but apart from that her apartment is completely clean, nothing lying around, everything stored away from prying eyes. “How can a person be so clean?” I whisper in shocked surprise as I walk over to the small table.  
I lift a few papers and skim through them but nothing, there is nothing that even slightly indicates that Alex Danvers is being part of any organization. No secret code words in any of the documents. Just nothing. “Come on, theres got to be something.” I start knocking with my knuckles on the side of the table to find hidden compartments. Still no luck. I continue knocking my way through her apartment till I reach her bedroom.  
“On to the closet! She has to have some gear in there.” with a short pull I open the door and look around and what I see pleases me. “She likes to wear black. Mhm, my kind of girl.” A smile spreads across my face and I pull my gloves tighter. I shut my eyes suppressing the urge to facepalm myself and sigh instead. “Oh, geez, that move, dirty!” I open my eyes and walk to the first drawer my hand skimming the inside of it for things hidden on the inner top of it. Still nothing. Just a few more drawers left. Nothing there either. The back of her wardrobe was the last bit to look at. 

“Come on secret compartment.” With soft knocks I make all over it I finally find a wood panel that makes a hollow sound. “I knew you had one, Danvers!” I exclaimed excitedly, as I press my latex covered palm on the wood and press lightly to lever the panel out. In the compartment was a gun holster for two guns but only one was still in place, but apart from that still nothing that indicated her working for any department. 

Suddenly I feel that familiar tingle. ‘Shoot! No,no,no..! Why are you back already?!’ There is no time for me to hide except.. ‘Yay, let’s move back into the closet!’ I think sarcastically as the sound of the click at the door and footsteps entering the apartment ring through the room. In a sort of mini panic I grab the gun, close the compartment and hide behind her clothes. ‘That’s so stupid, I feel like a child playing hide and seek except the stakes are higher than losing...’ Alex’s footsteps are getting closer and my pulse rises. ‘I forgot to close the closet door! Damn it!’ The steps draw closer and I can feel the feeling of suspicion rise in Alex. I mentally prepare myself to get caught. Through the cover of clothes I can see Alex stopping at her bed looking in my direction. Her eyes narrow as she notices the open door but soon after shakes her head she seems to dismisses her thought.

“Maybe I am still drunk...” Alex shakes her head and picks her gear bag up and walks into the closet. With a soft thud the bag lands on the floor and with a swift move of her hand I am exposed. 

‘Well, shit.’ It must be a view because Alex isn’t moving, just staring at me. Well I can’t deny it, me sitting in someone's closet with a hairnet and latex gloves on and a gun in my hand, that’s a surprise everyone wants to see. But the moment of being stuck in a time freeze went by just too quickly and her hand moves to the holster on her hip to get her gun. That was my cue to start moving, I kick her left shin and then her gun. The piece of metal flies out of her hand into a pile of clothes to her left but she recovers quickly and blocks my right-hand-gun-blow to her head and grabs my arm pushing her knee into my stomach using the moment that I lost my equilibrium to push me down and pin me to the ground. I groan. My second attempt to hit her with the gun is averted yet again as she grabs my wrist and smashes it against the floor. The gun falls out of my hand and skids away into the direction of her bedroom and Alex swings her elbow at me but I manage to block it and finally land a decent hit. Now Alex groans in pain as my palm connects with her nose and I flip her off of me scrambling away from her as fast as possible, jumping in the direction the gun fell grabbing it when I feel Alex’s hand grab my hair and I spin around pointing the gun in her face. “Let go of me.” I say warningly and she quickly loosens her grip from my head pulling the hair net with her. Her eyes widen slightly as she recognizes me.

“You are the girl from yesterday.” she breathes out as she lifts her hands in surrender. “What do you want from me?”

I ignore her question and slowly slide away. “I am the one asking the questions!” I pause shortly before I ask. “Who are you working for?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Her eyes following me as I stand up thinking of a way to get the information from her.

“Stand up. Slowly!” She does as I say. “Now go and get me that bag-” I point my finger to the gear bag she placed on the floor shortly before she found me. “and don’t even think about doing anything stupid!” Alex walks back with her hands still up reaching her bag about to pick it up but I stop her. “Don’t! Toss it over with your foot.” For a short second she hesitates but then complies and slides the bag to me. I reach down opening it turning it upside down and spilling all of its contents on the floor, finding the object of my desire under her agent attire. I open the badge and read “D.E.O? What is that? Are you working for Jonathan? For Cadmus?! Answer me!”

Alex flinches shortly when I shout at her but she composes herself quickly and looks me straight in the eyes and says. “No.” 

“Then what is the D.E.O?!” my voice starts shaking. “Are you working with Jonathan?! Why were you looking at me and then just ran?!” I shake the gun and my finger slips closer to the trigger.

Alex’s eyes widen shortly till she settles her expression to neutral. “Okay, I will answer your questions but how about you lower the gun and then we can talk.” With her hands still up she tries to get closer to me but I stop her.

“Don’t!” 

“Okay, I won’t come closer and to answer one of your question, the organization I am working for is not working with Cadmus, we are trying to stop them.” 

I relax immediately releasing a shaky breath. “Then why run from me, why were you watching me..?” I ask desperately. 

“I –” that’s all Alex managed to get out, before I feel a gush of wind coming from my left and a red and blue blur threw me against the wall. 

‘Is that?’, “Supergirl?” I ask in surprise which is followed by a fist colliding with my face knocking me unconscious. 

 

 

Alex P.O.V.

 

“Rao! Alex, are you okay?!” Kara asks her sister concerned looking her up and down. 

“I’m fine Kara and thanks for coming so quickly.” Alex hugs her sister tightly feeling a bit bad for you lying there on the floor, bloody and unconscious. “We should get her to the D.E.O. for questioning.” she sighs and makes her way over to your body checking for a pulse. “Kara, can you help me lift her? I want to check her pockets for an ID or cell phone or something similar.” 

“Coming.” Kara walks over and lifts you up slowly not to hurt you anymore than she already did. “Do you know who she is?”

Alex started with your front pockets finding the camera and memory cards on your right pocket and your cell phone in your left pocket. “She is the one I kicked yesterday. The one who followed me and it seems she followed me longer than I expected.. I thought I shook her off.. why was I so careless..?” Alex lowers her head and squeezes her eyes shut. 

“Sometimes mistakes happen, Alex. You couldn’t have known that she was good at tracking and I trust you were careful, Alex you are the best Agent I know.” 

“But I still failed! What if she – What - ...” Alex lets go of the objects in her hands and covers her eyes to shield them from Kara as she starts sobbing. It was all just too much. The whole world seemed to be against her. She should have never opened up! She should have just stuck to her work! Maybe then nothing of this would have happened! 

With a soft thud your body was back on the floor and Kara engulfs Alex in her arms. “It’s okay, Alex.” she hushed Alex quietly trying to calm her down and started humming a lullaby. It took her a few minutes to achieve her goal and Alex pulled slightly away from her sister. “How about we quickly check the last of her pockets and get her to the D.E.O.?” Alex nodded and wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks as Kara lifted you up again. 

 

Reader P.O.V.

My head spins and I feel someone holding me in their arms. It’s warm and my eyes close again. ‘No, I need to wake up.’ I tell myself but it’s so hard.. I try to concentrate on something to keep me awake. The taste of blood is in my mouth and I wonder where it comes from. ‘Why can’t I remember what happened..?’ Suddenly I feel hands moving up the back my legs, higher and higher till they reach my– !  
My eyes shoot open and I see blond hair and my mind brings me automatically back two years. A scream escapes my lips and I trash to get free but the hands that keep me trapped are too strong. My worst nightmare coming true. ‘She found me!’ a knot forming in my throat. “How did you find me?!” I scream at my captor.

“Alex! Her pulls is way too high! She is cramping up, what is– “ Supergirl’s eyes widen as a blast of energy shoots from my body separating her from me and knocking Alex off her feet. The Danvers sisters currently out of order I run out of Alex’s apartment and vanish in the streets. 

 

Kara P.O.V.

 

“Alex, hey, wake up.” Kara shakes her lightly. “She is gone, I can’t find her.”

“How long was I out?” Alex asks drowsily when she tries to sit up. “And what did she do? Is she a alien?”

“I honestly don’t know, but it seems so or a metahuman.” Kara says while helping her sister to her feet. “And not very long. We could get some of her blood tested.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s call J’onn and get a cleanup team here maybe we can find some more DNA samples of her. Can you get the phone and camera to Winn? Maybe he can find some data on them.” 

“Will do.” Kara once again hugs her sister and then is off to the D.E.O.

 

\---

 

“Kara, Alex told me what happened. Is she, okay? Is she really okay?” J’onn asks Kara with concern.

“Alex is okay, I promise.” she says smiling weakly. It was a shock for her too when her spy beacon suddenly started glowing. Astra gave her beacon to Kara and made her promise to give it to her sister. After Astra past away she gave the spy beacon to Alex. 

“She wanted you to have it..” Kara said as she laid the little device into Alex’s hand. Her sister nearly broke down. At that moment she didn’t understood why, but later she would find out that Alex killed her aunt… Was it a cruel joke? To always remind Alex of what she did..? Or did she just wanted to keep Alex and herself safe? To give the beacon to someone she thought capable of taking care of her..?

Kara was shaken out of her thoughts by J’onn. “Alex told me you two found some devices on the intruder?” 

“Yeah, yeah we did, do you know where Winn is? Maybe he can find something on them.”

“He is in the comm. room.” with that Kara made her way to the communication room. 

“Winn? Hey, can you check these devices?”

“Sure thing, Supergirl.” he said as he winked at her and stretched his arms in her direction. “Gimme.” Kara looked at him with a strange smile and gave him the electronic devices. 

 

Reader P.O.V.

I scream when I am far enough away from Alex’s apartment and safely underground, away from prying eyes and judging people. Sweat drips down my forehead as I try to calm my heart rate. “Why am I hallucinating again? It was Supergirl not my captor! I need to take my meds.. and I also need to talk to my shrink..” My right hand moves to my face to softly test how badly I am hurt. “Ah, my nose is injured that’s for sure.. I hope it’s not broken.” I lift my shirt and was about to check my ribs when I hear something in the depths of the tunnels. “Strange.. usually I am the only one creeping around here.”

“– come on that was probably just a crack head waking up from their trip. We need to discuss the plan!” The man whispered.

Another good thing that came from that night two years ago was my overall senses got far better. Okay, sometimes it was good others it was – let’s just say – unpleasing. Especially the smelling part but my nose was currently out of order so there shouldn’t be any bad surprises. 

I started following the whispers of the men till I reached a hoistway and their voices got louder. The hole went quite a few stories deep and at the bottom it was filled with water. I couldn’t tell how deep it was though, but I had to go down there. My gut feeling told me it was important and when my gut feeling tells me something I listen to it. I once made the grave mistake not to do so and it ended badly. There were pipes and some stones sticking out far enough for me to hold on to them and I slowly climbed down double checking each step I took so I wouldn’t fall down. When I reached an opening about 3 meters from the ground the men suddenly stopped talking and I felt one coming closer to the hoistway. ‘Damn it! How is he able to hear me?! Or is he just paranoid?’

“Jeff! I am telling you there is no one!” 

“I swear I heard something!” the man’s footsteps come closer. 

‘I need to hide..!’ The man’s head sticks out and I reach the old elevator door just in time and cling to a crack in the door for dear life. I curse when I see dust silently descending from the spot I seconds ago occupied. ‘Don’t come up here, don’t come up here, DON’TCOMEUPHERE! Please!’ 

The other man came to Jeff’s side. “See, I told you. It’s nothing. Just dust! Now come it’s getting late and we still need to go through some of the checkpoint routine!” 

“I swear to god, Phil. There is someone.”

“If there really is someone we will find and kill them, end of story and now stop being so paranoid and come back here!” Jeff grumbled and walked back to his colleagues. 

“Now listen up everyone! We will split up into two teams. Team one ‘Jupiter’ will enter through the ventilation shafts located on the roof, here and here. You will switch off L-Corps security systems, freeze all camera’s and find out where they keep the Inertron.” 

‘Are they seriously dumb enough to try and steal it? How do they even want to get it out of L-Corp? That stuff needs a special container to keep it liquid, as soon as that thing comes into contact with air it hardens and gets heavy as fuck! Plus L-Corp tripled their security since I last tried to break in there.’

“Team two ‘Ares’ will enter through the front door after team ‘Jupiter’ gives the signal. Take some hostages and kill all guards and everyone who offers resistance. You need to keep their attention away from ‘Jupiter’. Lock and barricade all entrances and exits, we need to keep the cops out.”

“And what about Supergirl? Barricades won’t hold her.” One of the other men pointed out.

“I’m glad you asked.” I could hear the grin in Phil’s voice. “Our lovely boss gave us these little welcome gifts.” there was a loud flap of fabric followed by some gasps and Phil’s voice. “These were all specially crafted to knock that bitch Supergirl out. There are multiple settings but we all know which setting we gonna use.” All started laughing in unison. “Now back to the task ahead. As soon as we have the Inertron we get it to Cadmus. They will build the cage for Supergirl and as soon as we have that pathetic alien we will be rich!!!” Roars suddenly fill the air and I nearly scream because of the reverberation. 

‘OUT, OUT NOW!!!’ I scramble the hoistway back up as fast as possible nearly running the wall up just to get away from their shouting. When I am finally out of the tunnels my eyes open wide. ‘Cadmus? Jonathan! Fuck!’ I hit my head with my hands to try and help me think but it only starts hurting. ‘I need to warn them! I need to warn Alex, she is an agent, she knows how to reach Supergirl.’ 

 

\-------

 

20 minutes later I arrive at Alex’s apartment but she isn’t home. So I make my way to her workplace.

‘Geez, I’m so nervous..’ I stand in front of the towering skyscraper. The traffic light switches to green and I cross the street. ‘It’s for Supergirl. It’s for Supergirl. It’s to keep the city safe. It’s to bring Jonathan down!’ A few more steps and my hands push the door open and I’m in. My eyes quickly scan the lobby, it’s decently big, huge windows lighting the open space, some furniture to the left and in the middle a huge tree. Directly in front of me the elevators with ID control and to my right the reception. Before I do anything drastic I quickly walk over to the reception and wait for someone I can talk to. 

A woman makes her way over as she spots me and smiles. “What can I do for you?” 

“Hi, I’m looking for Special Agent Alexandra Danvers. Where can I find her?”

The woman looks at me with a frowning smile tilting her head slightly sideways. “I’m sorry to tell you this but we don’t have any Agent’s here apart from the security guards but none of them carry that name. We are a company specialized on Chemical and Bioengineering Technologies, the only people working here are chemists, scientists and engineers. If you wish– ”

“Look, I saw her entering this company yesterday. Maybe you can look her up?”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, but I am not allowed to give you information about our visitors without a permit.”

“Listen, I need to speak with Agent Danvers! There is no time! Isn’t there a way I can talk to your boss?”

“If you would like we can arrange an appointment– “

“There is no time! I need to speak with someone NOW!”

“Ma’am, I must ask you to lower your voice.” The woman at the reception tries to say calmly but her voice shakes in annoyance.

“Is there a problem?” A female security guard asks from behind me.

I turn around and smile forced. “Yes, there is. Maybe you can help me. I am looking for Special Agent Alexandra Danvers.” 

“There is no Special Agent Danvers here. I must ask you to leave now ma’am.” The guard gestures her hand in the direction of the exit. “If you don’t comply we will have to remove you by force.”

“I will go when I have talked to Agent Danvers, it’s a matter of national security!” I hear the woman at the counter behind me press a button and my eyes widen. ‘Silent alarm. Why do they always have to call the cops?! I need to find a way up!’ I scan the area and notice the elevator descending. ‘18 more floors if I time it right I should be able to reach it just in time. Just need to distract the guards.’ 

I turn around, jump over the counter and smash the glass door open that keeps the extinguisher stored, rip it out and spray the guard with its content. I sprint towards the second guard currently calling for backup and knee stomp him. He goes down and I spray a whole cloud of the extinguishing powder all over the lobby. Hearing sirens in the distance I sprint over to the opening elevator doors jumping over the ID control section and make my way into the elevator. When I am inside the elevator I furiously push the close doors button over and over till they finally close and the elevator starts moving. I release a long sigh and sink to my knees.

Too late I noticed that there was a man with me in the elevator about to move his arm in the direction of the stop button forcing the elevator abruptly to a halt. I turn around in disbelieve and shriek. “What are you doing?!” And immediately shut my mouth as he stares at me with crossed arms, I quickly shrink into the opposite corner. 

“I could ask you the same question.” Raising his right eyebrow he takes one step closer to me and I shrink even closer into the corner. “Now, will you tell me why you caused havoc in my facility?”

“SupergirlIsInDangerThereWillBeARoberyAtLCorpTonightIt’sATrap!!!” I blurt out as fast as possible and add. “WhyCan’tIFeelYourAura?” 

His expression hardens even further as he lifts his right hand to his ear and starts speaking. “Mr. Schott bring us up!” With a soft thud the elevator starts moving again. 

“Am I in trouble?” I ask nervously but he ignores me. ‘I am in trouble..’


End file.
